


关于如何正确拐走漫展新人指南

by jiuchen0205



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuchen0205/pseuds/jiuchen0205
Summary: （其实文不对题，我只想看他俩上床，但是一不小心写成傻白甜了。。。）现代AU   ooc是我的，爱情是他们的阿兹拉斐尔是被朋友强行带去漫展的新人，那种可可爱爱的（一看就很好拐）克劳利是coser，阿兹被吸引，给他拍照，克劳利一眼看上他？两人合照，交换联系方式，然后就勾搭上了（是阿兹太好勾搭了）灵感就是我自己去cp的经历（但是我自己没有勾搭到漂亮姐姐或妹妹）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	关于如何正确拐走漫展新人指南

阿兹拉斐尔和克劳利是漫展上认识的，没错，漫展，英国这种充满绅士情调的国家也是有漫展的。  
当时是秋天，阿兹拉斐尔被喜欢漫威的朋友强行拖去逛漫展，朋友的理由是不想一个人逛展又找不到合适的人一起去，阿兹拉斐尔这么老好人的脾气，在对方第一次提出的时候没有拒绝，后来也没机会拒绝了。于是阿兹拉斐尔这样从没了解过这些的小白就去了人生第一次漫展，然后遇见了克劳利，这个后来和他在一起的男人。  
阿兹拉斐尔记得克劳利当时是coser，出的是什么角色他不认识，但是他朋友很激动地对克劳利惊呼，然后把手机往他手里一放，自己跑到人家身边想要合照，红发男人笑着点头，然后阿兹拉斐尔给他俩连拍了几张，他朋友的笑容怎么看怎么僵硬，阿兹拉斐尔这么想着，与其在漫展上给不太熟络的朋友拍照不如待在自己的小公寓里看书。  
阿兹拉斐尔还记得那个邀请。  
“你也来合张影怎么样？”红发的高个男子向他微笑，  
鬼使神差的，阿兹拉斐尔踏出了迈向克劳利的脚。他后来回想起来，这应该就是一见钟情了，不过他是不会告诉克劳利的，要是让他知道他其实第一次见到阿兹拉斐尔的时候就成功勾搭上自己了，他尾巴不知道会翘到哪里去。  
阿兹拉斐尔当时紧张得不知道摆出了什么表情，手也不知道往哪放，克劳利当时把手放在他背上，轻轻地拍了两下，安抚他，“放轻松~”然后搂着阿兹拉斐尔对着镜头笑。  
“我叫克劳利，这是我的电话，希望可以和你交个朋友，方便留个电话吗？”克劳利突然递给阿兹拉斐尔一张写着一串数字的纸条。  
“啊，好，我是阿兹拉斐尔，电话的话，欸...你带手机了吗？”  
“没有欸，今天走得急落在家里了~给，写在我手心吧，我不会忘记的~”克劳利这个明明手机都会忘记带的人却还带了签字笔的人朝阿兹拉斐尔伸出自己的右手，是软软的但是不容阿兹拉斐尔拒绝的口吻，克劳利的手很修长，很光滑也很凉，像蛇一样，阿兹拉斐尔这么想着在克劳利手心写下了自己的电话号码。后来阿兹想起来觉得自己真是太傻了，一下子就被克劳利“骗”到了联系方式。

“那个小哥哥对你好热情啊，他是不是认识你？”  
“不可能吧，我是第一次见到他...”  
“欸~~~”

当天晚上克劳利回到自己的公寓，先给阿兹拉斐尔打了个电话。  
晚上阿兹拉斐尔回到自己的小公寓，洗完澡在开了空调的房间里泡了一杯热可可摆在手边，开始读前一天读到一半的亚历山大远征记，只是没读多久就被一个电话打断了，一看显示，有点眼熟的陌生电话。  
“喂？”  
“我是克劳利。”  
“啊啊啊，您好！请问？有什么事吗？”阿兹拉斐尔惊了一下，想起来那个电话是漫展上看了一眼没注意记的克劳利的电话。  
“没什么事，就是怕你忘记存我电话，特地打过来确认一下~在忙吗？”  
“啊，好的好的，我存了！并没有在忙，只是在读书...”阿兹拉斐尔试图掩饰自己忘记存克劳利电话这件事。  
“噢，读书啊...我知道一家新开的书店，有空要一起去看看吗？”克劳利沉思了一下，想起自己家附近新开的没什么人的书店，也许这是个可以约他出来的好机会。  
“欸欸欸，新的书店吗！好呀，你定时间，我都可以！”阿兹拉斐尔听到有新的书店突然就放下防备了，实际上也没什么防备。  
“唔，好，到时候我通知你，拜~”克劳利放下电话，心情愉悦的给自己的古早黑胶放映机放上了一张Queen的碟。  
“嗯嗯，再见！”阿兹拉斐尔放下手机，走到衣帽架边上从今天穿的衣服口袋里掏出写着克劳利电话的纸片，“安东尼J克劳利...”阿兹拉斐尔把纸片折好放进了手边的抽屉里，深呼吸几次，平复了刚刚和克劳利对话的心情，他说不上这是什么心情，就是有种意料之内的惊喜，像向日葵一样，即使知道太阳会照常升起爱自己，还是会在被照耀的时候满怀惊讶和感激，他潜意识里有个声音告诉他克劳利会打过来，然后真的，克劳利打过来了。  
阿兹拉斐尔想继续读书，他朋友又把今天他和克劳利的合照发过来了，高高瘦瘦的红发的克劳利和边上矮小半个头的阿兹拉斐尔。  
当晚，阿兹拉斐尔的亚历山大远征记还是没读几页。 

阿兹拉斐尔和克劳利第二天早上在伦敦南部的一家书店门口碰头了，克劳利私心认为是约会。阿兹拉斐尔穿的是水洗色衬衫叠加浅咖色小马甲，外套了一件宽松型的米色风衣，脖子上还有一个格纹的蝴蝶结，看上去很正经的样子，说实话，阿兹拉斐尔这种穿搭很有英国绅士的气派，再有顶帽子就好了。  
克劳利看上去像是个搞摇滚的酷guy，黑色的带链墨镜很随意地挂在脖子里，棱角分明的脸，五官更显得深邃，黑色皮衣皮裤，手插裤子口袋，把他高瘦的身材和长腿都显了出来，砖红色的头发更是把整个人不羁张扬的性格由内而外的展现出来。  
“嗨~阿兹拉斐尔！”  
“嗨，克劳利，很高兴再次见到你！”阿兹拉斐尔在克劳利的头发上停留了一下下。  
克劳利注意到阿兹拉斐尔的目光的停留，抓抓自己的头发，“啊，我的头发是天生红色啦！因为很喜欢也没有染成别的颜色。”  
“啊啊啊，不好意思...”阿兹拉斐尔感觉自己初次见克劳利就直接盯着他的头发有点没礼貌。  
“哈哈，你怎么这么礼貌，不要那么拘谨，放轻松！”克劳利又拍拍阿兹拉斐尔的肩膀，“你的眼睛真好看~”克劳利在阿兹拉斐尔耳边轻声说道，然后就自己走进书店了，留下脸红的阿兹拉斐尔在原地气鼓鼓的样子，阿兹在心里又给克劳利贴了个轻浮的小标签。  
阿兹拉斐尔是真的来看书并且想买的，认真的捧着一本厚厚的硬壳封面的书在读，眼帘垂下半遮住像湖面一样纯净的蓝色眼眸，克劳利则像是来看阿兹拉斐尔看书的，隔着书架透过书和书的缝隙看向阿兹拉斐尔。阿兹拉斐尔的奶油色短发微微卷曲，肉肉的鼻子翘起一个可爱的弧度，投入阅读的时候嘴角也是微微抿起，阿兹拉斐尔身上有股克劳利没闻到过的香味，克劳利在阿兹拉斐尔周围绕了一圈，当然是隔着书架悄悄观察的。当克劳利站得有点累了的时候突然有点后悔约在书店了，阿兹拉斐尔一点都没要停下来的样子，克劳利就在书店提供的座椅上挑了个能看到阿兹拉斐尔的位置坐着，就这么看着看着泛起了困意。  
“欸欸欸，抱歉抱歉，一不小心看得太投入了，中饭已经过了点欸！去喝下午茶吧！我知道有家店的可丽饼做得特别好吃！我请！就当是害得你中饭都没吃的补偿吧！”克劳利睁开眼是阿兹拉斐尔抱着一堆书满足的笑。  
“好！”克劳利站起来目示阿兹拉斐尔怀里的书，“这些都是要买的吗？”  
“对，是几本我收藏过的书，但是出版社不一样！我刚刚都粗略地读了一下，有些地方翻译的不错欸！就想买了！”  
“好！店在哪里？带着书也不方便走过去，我开车载你过去吧！”克劳利从口袋里掏出车钥匙。

“啊啊啊，吃了那么多家，还是他们家的可丽饼最好吃！配合这个红茶真的太棒了！”阿兹拉斐尔一脸满足的擦着嘴。  
对面克劳利面前的餐盘里还剩一个只有一个勺印的蛋糕，克劳利不怎么吃甜品，就随便点了个蛋糕，其实只是全程看着阿兹享受美食的样子，他可算是知道阿兹身上是什么味道了，甜品专属的淡奶油味混合着书特有的纸张味，真的是他完全不可能闻过的味道了。  
“欸，克劳利根本没有吃多少欸！不喜欢吃甜品吗？”  
“嗯，我对甜品没什么兴趣，但是看你吃的这么开心我也挺开心的~”克劳利用勺子敲敲杯子，发出了清脆的响声，“那接下来要去哪？”  
“没有了，今天已经很满足了，我想回去好好读今天买到的书了！”  
“好，那我送你回家。”克劳利觉得自己不能太着急，就这么放他回去吧下次一定要请阿兹到自己家里好好欣赏一下自己的收藏。  
“谢谢你，你真是个好人！”

“那个，我可以叫你阿兹吗？每次都叫阿兹拉斐尔太长了~”  
“当然可以啦！我朋友都这么称呼的，虽然也没多少朋友啦~”  
克劳利侧过头，看到了阿兹皱眉又立刻舒展开的小表情，突然问了一句，“我算你朋友吗？”  
“当然了！”  
“有空可以来我的公寓玩哦，我收藏了很多C服，希望你可以来参观一下~”  
“好！我还挺喜欢你穿的那些衣服的！”阿兹点点头并表示自己的意愿。  
“这里就可以了！前面这栋就是我家，谢谢你！克劳利。”阿兹抱着书准备开车门，“那个，克劳利，开一下车门。”阿兹回过头看向驾驶座上的克劳利，然后，被轻吻了一下，被克劳利，猝不及防的，像是蜻蜓点水一样，点到即止，阿兹搭在车门上的手迅速地掰动，并且语无伦次，“啊啊啊啊啊！！！克劳利你干什么！！我我我我！！！啊啊啊啊！！怎么回事啊！！快放我出去！！”  
克劳利嘴边带笑的开了车门，“和你在一起的时间很快乐。”  
“啊啊啊这种时候还说着这种话！！克劳利你怎么回事啊！！不行，我要回家了！再见！”  
这种时候都会说再见的可爱的阿兹啊，唔，下次还是用点力亲的好，除了软什么都没感觉到，克劳利心里这么想着，目送着阿兹抱着书快步走向他的公寓楼。  
阿兹拉斐尔回到自己的公寓，把书往桌上一放赶紧去洗澡，泡在浴缸里慢慢思考今天一天发生的所有事，克劳利给他的“惊喜”真是吓到他了，他从来没想过，两个男人的亲吻，即使是那样轻轻的。阿兹拉斐尔吸了口气蹲在水下，气泡上浮冲开白色的细密泡沫，流动的水推着沾满泡泡的小黄鸭移动。  
“啊啊啊，好烦！”阿兹猛地冒头，水花四溅。

更让阿兹拉斐尔气愤和疑惑的是克劳利竟然像是什么都没有发生一样时不时就约他出去吃个中饭或者喝个下午茶，甚至是载着他去看漫展。头几次阿兹拉斐尔还满心踌躇的又有点期待的等着克劳利会不会给自己一个解释，后来他就慢慢淡忘这件事了，心里努力告诉自己那只是克劳利一时糊涂，是一个可以纠正的小错误，他和克劳利还是朋友，并且在逐渐的接触中演变成了好朋友，甚至可以说，克劳利了解他一切喜好，知道他爱吃哪家的可丽饼，喝哪家的咖啡，喜欢用什么香水，用什么样的领结搭什么样的衣服，像是知道他所有想法一样，每次都很照顾他的心情，阿兹拉斐尔非常的喜欢来自克劳利的关心而且慢慢地有些依赖了。

“这周末来我家吧？我给你准备了惊喜~”  
“好啊！周末见！”  
“周末见！”  
阿兹拉斐尔在答应的时候从没想过那个周末是他和克劳利关系发生质变的周末。

阿兹拉斐尔去克劳利家的时候还带了瓶酒。阿兹拉斐尔是第一次造访克劳利家，克劳利家比想象中的空，没有很多家具，不像是经常住人的样子。  
“欸，克劳利家比想象的空好多啊...”  
“因为要招待你我就把客厅收拾了一下，乱七八糟的衣服都收进衣帽间了。”  
“是吗？”阿兹拉斐尔绕着客厅走了一圈，停留在一面挂了几幅装饰画的墙前，克劳利的客厅有一面落地窗，外面是半包围式的阳台，可以看到不错的城市风光。“你说的惊喜是什么？”  
“阿兹很期待吗？”克劳利轻轻地走到阿兹拉斐尔背后。  
“嗯...啊 ！！”阿兹转头被克劳利吻住了，这次是热情的突兀的激进的，阿兹想逃离都做不到，他的头被克劳利摁住了，腰也被揽住，只能身体贴合着克劳利配合这个意料之外的吻。克劳利的舌头灵巧地钻进阿兹拉斐尔的嘴，和阿兹拉斐尔的舌头交缠，阿兹拉斐尔的舌头一直想躲却又无处可躲，只能生涩的迎合克劳利。克劳利扫过了阿兹拉斐尔嘴里的每一寸柔软，阿兹拉斐尔应该喝过红茶才来的，克劳利能分辨出残留着淡淡的红茶的味道。克劳利的牙也没有闲着，轻轻地啃着阿兹拉斐尔粉红色的樱花花瓣般的唇，啃得它颜色更深像是熟透的草莓。阿兹拉斐尔觉得自己快呼吸不上来了，克劳利的吻技为什么这么好，这么持久，他拍打着克劳利的胸，提醒他自己快窒息了，克劳利才不舍地松开了阿兹拉斐尔，看着阿兹拉斐尔红红的眼睛，“这就是我想给你的惊喜，阿兹，我喜欢你，喜欢到爱的地步...”克劳利抱住阿兹拉斐尔，头垫在他肩膀上凑着耳朵这么说道。  
“可是！我...”  
“你怎么样？你没有拒绝过我，即使是在上次轻吻之后...不要拒绝，我能感觉到，你对我也是有感觉的...”克劳利舔了几下阿兹拉斐尔的耳垂，像是试探的样子，然后含住了耳垂，像是含葡萄一样一遍一遍的完整的舔过，耳垂迅速变烫。  
“哈...啊...我...嗯...”阿兹拉斐尔想找理由拒绝缺发现自己没法思考，所有思绪都被克劳利牵引走了，也许是根本就没有想拒绝。  
这样的反应在克劳利看来就是默许了，他迫不及待地想把阿兹拉斐尔的衣服脱掉，“我.我自己来...可以去你的...卧室吗？”阿兹拉斐尔的两颊红得像是落日的晚霞，咬着唇慢吞吞地说出这句话，“当然！”克劳利拉着阿兹拉斐尔进入自己的卧室，阿兹拉斐尔坐在床边努力很平静的解衣服，颤抖着的抓不牢扣子的手指却暴露了他内心的紧张，小西装，马甲，衬衫，还有裤子，一件一件的脱下，阿兹拉斐尔肉肉的身体逐渐展露，像是自愿献祭的羔羊，他用手挡住自己的胸口和胯间，克劳利忍不住掐了一把阿兹拉斐尔腰间的软肉，引得阿兹拉斐尔一声轻呼。  
“在这之前...”阿兹拉斐尔不知道克劳利从哪里掏出来一个皮质手铐，把他的双手束起来举过头顶，阿兹拉斐尔的身体再也没有遮蔽。  
克劳利毫不客气地趴在阿兹拉斐尔身上，双手覆住阿兹拉斐尔胸口的软肉揉捏，留下玫红色的手指印，含住乳头吮吸舔舐，牙齿轻轻磨过逐渐硬起来的乳头，挑逗着玩弄着，松开嘴的时候带起了一串细细的水珠。  
克劳利从阿兹拉斐尔的额头一路往下吻，或者说是啃，留下很多自己的印记。他在阿兹拉斐尔经常系领结遮住的脖子那里停留，是别有一番风味的软软的白白的嫩嫩的禁欲的味道，克劳利嚣张地留下自己的咬痕，阿兹拉斐尔被克劳利搞得很痒，但是他又不能挠，痒到扭动身体，双腿自动地缠上克劳利的腰，情不自禁地喘气，这在克劳利眼中都是急切的求欢的样子。克劳利又捏了一把阿兹拉斐尔的腰肉，“别急~哈”  
克劳利握上阿兹拉斐尔半硬的阴茎，快速撸了几下，肉棒可可怜怜地吐出一点透明的前液，滴落在克劳利的手上和阿兹拉斐尔的胯间。  
克劳利摸到阿兹拉斐尔圆润富有弹力的屁股，他把阿兹拉斐尔推着侧躺，然后慢慢拍着阿兹拉斐尔的屁股，不轻不重，是能让皮肤泛红又充满情趣的力度，拍一下抚摸一下，手指有意无意的越摸越深，给从开拓过的后穴慢慢适应的时间，然后又沾满润滑剂，在穴口按摩，越送越里，先插入了中指，“嘶~~”阿兹拉斐尔的后穴把克劳利的手指含的紧紧的，让他难以动弹，克劳利慢慢的反复的进出，让阿兹拉斐尔的后穴内壁充分润滑，然后再送了两根手指进去，这对阿兹拉斐尔来说还是太快了，他的生理性泪水早就淌了出来，一开始有点不舒服有点疼，后来他就觉得舒服甚至有点爽了，是陌生的新鲜的快感。克劳利很明显找到了阿兹拉斐尔的G点，手指总是蹭过点往里伸，甚至会故意夹住G点摩擦，“啊！”阿兹拉斐尔从来没有过这么奇怪的感觉，他忍不住的叫了出来，克劳利像是被鼓励的孩子，更欢了，送了第三根手指进去搅动，拔出来的时候带出来不少阿兹拉斐尔自己分泌的肠液。  
克劳利把自己硬的不行的肉棒掏出来，龟头蹭着刚刚开拓好的但是明显容不下克劳利的后穴，龟头在后穴口的嫩肉上反复摩擦，然后慢慢蹭进去，“哦哦哦！！！阿兹里面好舒服！！”  
“嗯......哈......慢...点......求你了...帮...我...”阿兹的声调带着哭腔，他感觉自己的肉棒快爆炸了，但是他没有手可以去缓解。  
克劳利嘴上说着好，动作却没有慢下一点，他把手伸到前面握上阿兹挺立的肉棒，手指抚过系带，然后帮他快速撸动，手指却堵着马眼不让阿兹拉斐尔得到释放，“不要...堵着那里...求你了...呜...哈....啊...”阿兹拉斐尔喘着气断断续续地说着，只是克劳利权当没听见，“阿兹你里面真是太舒服了！”阿兹拉斐尔的后穴已经完全吞没克劳利的肉棒，克劳利也逐渐快速的抽插起来，顶的一次比一次深，擦着G点，也擦着阿兹拉斐尔的神经，肉臀相撞又隐隐有水声传出来。  
“呐，我要射了~”克劳利喘着气，同时又移开堵着阿兹拉斐尔马眼的手指，阿兹拉斐尔在哭哭咧咧中射了克劳利一手，克劳利射在阿兹拉斐尔的后穴里了，拔出来的时候阿兹拉斐尔的后穴还停不住地往外躺着克劳利的精液。阿兹拉斐尔把腿缩起来靠着小肚子，手臂也放下来，整个人缩的像是一只白色的龙虾，殊不知这样的姿势，后穴里的精液淌得更快了。克劳利贴合着阿兹拉斐尔的姿势，抱着他，吻着阿兹拉斐尔的肩头，阿兹拉斐尔脸带泪痕的在克劳利的怀里睡过去了。

后来克劳利说他对阿兹拉斐尔是一见钟情，抱着一定要把阿兹拉斐尔追到手的心情，最后成功了。  
阿兹拉斐尔不知道自己这样的行为是否正确，但是他不可否认的爱上克劳利了。而他也想通克劳利之前对自己的一步步“算计”，自己就是被暗中观察了许久最后被捕捉的可口的羔羊，最后还被克劳利一点不剩的吃了。  
再后来，克劳利有几次央求阿兹拉斐尔穿上他精心准备的女仆装之类的衣服让他操，阿兹拉斐尔一开始是言辞拒绝的，后来在克劳利用可丽饼等甜品的软磨硬泡下，阿兹拉斐尔同意了，当然，第二天腰酸背痛的阿兹拉斐尔是充满后悔的。

阿兹后来想起自己和克劳利的相遇经历，总觉得自己是被套路了，所以有特意问过克劳利，克劳利想都没想就这么说，“不，我是对你一见钟情，真的，这真是一种奇妙的感觉。”  
“其实我也算吧......”  
“我知道，从见到你的第一天就知道了。”克劳利然后又吻了上去。


End file.
